Love is a Drag
by thing.ray
Summary: My instincts told me to pull her closer to me, to run my hands along the length of her slender body, to memorize each and every distinct curve, and like the man I was at heart, I acted on my instincts. Shika/Tem - One-shot!


"I thought I'd find you here."

I glanced up at the blonde woman staring down at me, her hands planted firmly on her slender hips. I sighed and rolled over, staring down at the grass as I began to pluck it out of the ground, one by one. I separated each blade of grass into piles according to length. Honestly, I just want that bothersome woman to leave me alone for once, but I knew it would have been a fruitless attempt if I tried to make her do something I had asked of her.

"Why are you here, Temari?" I asked, refusing to turn over and acknowledge her presence. She laughed and sat down beside me, directly in my line of sight. I grimaced, but decided against moving. She would just follow me until I looked at her.

"I wanted to cheer up the poor baby." She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as she turned to stare up at the sky. Her teasing expression had disappeared suddenly, and as she looked back down at me, she was serious for once. I sat up and stared at her, wondering just what she was up to. I knew that troublesome women like her never had anything good up their sleeves. She had been born for the sake of defeating me; for the sake of making me admit things I didn't want to.

"How troublesome…" I sighed and averted my eyes. I heard her gentle laugh and felt the urge to move away from her, but didn't act upon it. Temari was a strange woman; she wasn't like all of the other girls I had met in the Hidden Leaf. She wasn't the type to get obsessed with things, and yet there was still a certain fire there. It was definitely something I had heard floating around my village. I could see, even now, that this woman had a purpose in being here. It was what I liked about her. I stood out in stark contrast to her, because while it seemed as though I lacked a purpose for anything, she always had a reason for doing something.

"You're the troublesome one," she countered with a grin. I glanced at her and she nudged me with her elbow. I watched her lay on her stomach and grab my hand, trying and failing to examine her with a detached interest. It was impossible to do. Her green eyes were just as captivating as her smile. I was doomed when I looked at her, and I knew it. I could feel it deep down, burning me, and I couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same.

"But you followed me here." I deadpanned. "_How _did you even summon the motivation to try and find me?"

"Oh, that's easy!" She smiled and began to push my index finger back. I tried to take my hand away from her, but she grinned wider and refused to let go. "But I can't tell you. You'd probably start crying again, and I'm so tired from that walk anyway, I just don't have the strength to explain it all."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "What're you trying to say, Temari?"

"You're such a drag, Shikamaru…" She whispered, stopping her torture on my hand. She closed her eyes and brought my hand up to her lips. Wasn't that the sort of thing the men were supposed to do? I couldn't help but notice just how badly she was getting to me. "But I can't help but seek you out."

"What?" I shook my head. Had I really just heard that come from Temari?

"You're an idiot." She sat up and slid closer to me, leaning close enough for me to be able to see the flecks of the different shades of emerald in her eyes. I glanced down at her lips but quickly closed my eyes and shook my head. This wasn't happening. This was Temari, for crying out loud! It wasn't like her to do this, because we had just never been so forward with each other before. There had been times when we'd gone for walks during her visits to the Leaf, and sometimes we got lost in the moment, and we'd somehow end up holding hands, but that was different. I could feel the heat radiating from her body; she was so close to me. I wanted to squash the desire rising within me, but I just didn't have the heart to do it.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was still watching me, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Are you done, crybaby?" She teased.

"Women never change." I countered.

She rolled her eyes, but before she could lean forward, I had already pulled her towards me and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her body tense, but soon she relaxed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My instincts told me to pull her closer to me, to run my hands along the length of her slender body, to memorize each and every distinct curve, and like the man I was at heart, I acted on my instincts. I felt her teeth graze my lip and I couldn't help but smirk. Temari leaned back and eyed me. I could practically see the gears turning in her mind, but it was obvious what she was thinking. I tightened my hold on her waist and pushed her down onto the grass so I was hovering over her. She laughed at my boldness and easily flipped us over and straddled me, grabbing my wrists and pulling my arms over my head.

"I'll make you a deal." She said.

"What?"

"I'll get off you if you stop being so lazy." I smiled, watching her eyes light up mischievously.

"It's a drag, but I'm afraid I can't accept that offer." I said. "I hate to admit it, but I like my position too much."

Temari released my wrists and I rolled us over so I was once more hovering over her. She was staring up at me with wonder in her protuberant green eyes, and I was held captive again. I leaned down and kissed her; once, twice, three times. Each kiss sent a new thrill through my body, baffling me further. When I was a boy, I had told myself I would never get wrapped up in a woman, but here I was, buried to my neck, and it was all because of her. I hadn't ever thought about growing old with someone like her, who was always so ready to voice her thoughts and defend her beliefs with that passion that had lured me to her in the first place.

"I'm going to regret this." She whispered against my lips.

"Not as much as I am." I said just as quietly. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes, as if to say that she didn't believe me at all.


End file.
